Blond vs Streaked
by The White Prince
Summary: Sam is abused and broken. Who will save him? Kurt? Finn? Or somebody you never expected.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I DON'T OWN GLEE AND MY LAPTOP DOESN'T HAVE SPELL CHECK SO IGNOR THE GRAMMER MISTAKES! PLEASE REVIEW**

I was alone. Or at least that's what my so called "father" says to me. I guess I was alone. Mentally of course. I had a great girlfriend, football, glee club, and some awsome friends. But even thogh I had all these amazing things I just felt...empty inside. It's like a huge swirling black hole exists in my soul that sucks up all the joy in my life. I was alone with nobody who truly cares for me and I know its true.

Then a voice brought me back to reality. A harsh cruel voice brought me back a harsh cruel reality. I was laying on our cold make shift floor of my bedroom completly naked. My back was in so much pain I felt like I was on fire. My legs was in pain as well and I felt my legs throb from pain.

"Get up you stupid, worthless peice of shit" My father spat at me. Literally. I stood up trying to mantain my balance. Lucky I didn't have to because he delivered a sharp kick to my chest. I think I heard a crack, but it could have just been my imagination. I fell backwards and, with my luck, landed on some loose nails. They dug into my back that just added to my pain.

"Wht don't you just go fucking die" Father said before leaving my room. I flinched as he slammed my door shut.

I didn't stand up. I was into much pain. I simply curled up into a tight ball and fell into an uneasy nightmare filled sleep.

**(Next Day)**

_Beep! Beep!_ My alarm clock blared. I opened my eyes a bit and stood up slowly. I was so sore from sleeping on the floor and my leg and back still throbbed from last nights beating, so I limped over to my alarm clock. It read 6:00. Crap I'm late. As quickly as I could I opened my small dresser and pulled out some random clothes and changed into them. It hurt to put on my shirt because I'm s. I was in such a hurry I didn't care they didn't match. God if Kurt hadn't transfered then he probably lectured on the importance of matching or something like that. I won't lie, I miss him a bit.

I grabbed my bag and once again life proves it hates me because I didn't finish my homework. Between glee, Quinn, my dyslexia, the beatings, football, and everything else it's a miracle that I even remember I have school. Let alone homework.

I slowly walked, more like limped, through our kitchen. Father's loud heavy snoring was coming from his room. I breathed a sigh of relief and opened the front door. The cool air felt awsome on my face. School was one mile away, so I began my limp walk to school. I gritted my teeth the entire way there. But thanks to football I'm fast even when limping. It still burned like hell though. Like my life. My life is Hell. And it will never change. I'm positive.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I DONT OWN GLEE. PLEASE REVIEW!**

Have you ever limped a mile in the cold to a place where you know your going to get a slushie thrown in your face and possibly faint from so much pain that your so called father inflicted on you? If you haven't then I envy you. By the time I entered McKinley High School I felt like my leg was going to fall off my body. I walked slowly to my locker partly because I didn't want to go to History, mostly because of the intense pain coursing threw my body. I was pretty sure I had some nasty welts on my back from last nights beating. He used one of his favorite... toys on me last night. A belt. I shuddered at the memory. My shudder must have been noticable because a voice asked

"Are you okay" It asked I turned around and saw it was Quinn. I smiled weakly at her.

"I'm fine" I said. She studied me intensely. I shifted uncomfortably under her gaze.

"Are you sure? You can tell me anything" She pressed. I knew I could end it all now. The beatings, the insults, the loneliness, could all disappear right now.

"I'm fine" I replied meekly. She looked at me for a moment and opened her mouth to say something, but thankfully the bell rang. Quinn shot me one last curious look before turning around and walking to class. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was close" I muttered to myself. I sighed and grabbed my history book and homework, that was incomplete by the way, and went to class. Limping

And since my life is nothing but pain and misery I ran into Karofsky. I kept my head down and tried to avoid eye contact. It didn't work.

"Hey Ladylips" He said smirking at me. I gritted my teeth but didn't say anything still keeping my head down.

"No come back? Wow, I'm surprised. I mean with that huge mouth of your's. I'd think you wouldn't shut up." He said. I clenched my fists and looked up. Crap I thought as he threw his slushie in my face. I watched through the dyed blue slush dripping in front of my eyes Karofsky laughing and high fiveing his friends. I dashed into the nearest bathroom.

Quinn was right. I did look like a creature from _Avatar _with the cold blue slush on my face. I let out a low growl as I ran my head under the warm faucet water. I washed as much of it out of my hair as I could. Then I took of my shirt to clean any stains the slushie may have caused. I looked at my reflection. My torso was riddled with scars, brusies, marks, and welt. I looked away disgusted. I dabbed my shirt with a wet paper towel. When my shirt looked presentable I put it on and walked into the hallway. There was no one in the hall. A perfect example of how I felt inside. Alone. Empty. I sighed and shuffeled to History.

**AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA **

Well the bad news is that we had a quiz in Math, History, and English. I'm pretty sure I flunked every single one of them. But it was Glee know so I was happy. Like every day Quinn sat next to me.

"You okay? You seem out of it today." She asked worried. I smiled at her.

"I'm fine." was my reply. Mr. Schue walked in. He walked up to the white board and wrote Goth. Every head turned to Tina.

"Gothic music. What is it" He asked.

"Music that emo's lisen to as they cut themselves with box cutters in their parent's basement" Puck said. He looked at Tina. "No offence Tina" He added quickly.

"None taken." She said twirling her black hair nervously.

"No. It's a subgenre of punk that usally expressed loss, pain, or despair. I think we need to take a break from all the cheerful songs we do and explore the darker side of music." He said

"Umm Mr. Schue" Rachel piped up. Before she said anything else Santana shouted "SHUT THE HELL UP" Thank you demoness.

"Anyways." Mr. Schue said. "This weeks assignment is to find a gothic song that represents the darker more painful side of your life." He said.

Oh great. I need to find a song that reflects the darker and painful side of my life. What part of my life isn't dark and painful?

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I DON'T OWN GLEE PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE PLEASE.**

Needless to say the moment Mr. Schue said "Okay you guys can go home." I was out the door leaving a confused Quinn in my wake. My leg was feeling much better and so was I. Maybe the goth music we lisened to was the cure for years of physical and emotional abuse. Wrong. I'm pretty sure it was just because school was out.

Then I realized no school, no football, no plans. I have to go...home. Again I shuddered. My mind instantly ran through possible things I could do to avoid going home. Nothing came to mind. Father was right I was alone. I didn't want to bother anyone by calling them and I really didn't want to talk to Quinn, so I put my earphones in my ears and trudged to my personal torture chamber. I deserved it though. It was amazing Father even put up with me. With giving me an education and a roof over my head. He's done a lot for me and I haven't done anything for him. I've been lazy,disrespectful, dumb, and deserved everything he gave me. That doesn't mean I have like it.

I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't realize I was already at the front door of our small one floor house. I slowly turned the door knob and let myself in. I was greeted by the chilling voice of my father.

"Hello Samuel" He said. It chilled me to the bone. I looked down.

"I woke up this morning and to my surprise my breakfist wasn't made. I was so upset I didn't go to work today." He said slowly.

_Crap. Crap. Crap. _I thought. He expects me to make his breakfist for him. Last time that happened was...yesterday. They get more painful each time.

_Oh God. Oh God._ I thought. My thoughts were interupted by Father.

"I guess I'm going to have to teach you a lesson" He said unbuckling his belt.

I felt a fist connect with my chest knocking the wind out of me. I fell to the floor gasping for air. He smirked at me and brought his foot onto my stomach. I curled into a ball. Then the tight leather belt came into contact with my skin. I hissed in pain. It come down again and again. Over and over. I bit back tears. I blacked out after what felt like th millionth strike. My last thoughts were "I deserve this."

**AAAAAA AAAAAA AAAAAA AAAAAA**

I remembered to make Father's breakfist today, I'm so glad I didn't forget despite the bleeding welts on my upper torso. That damn belt. It hurt to walk to school because I felt like I was going to throw up my limited stomach contents. My head was all fuzzy and I was so light headed I couldn't think or walk straight. I didn't talk to anyone. I didn't do homework or classwork. I just sat there. Engulfed in pain and agony.

Before I knew it I was in Glee sitting next to Quinn. Mr Schue walked in with his usaul smile.

"Would anyone like to sing there Gothic song?" He questioned.

Tina raised her hand timidly.

"Tina your on" He said sittig down next to Finn. She took a deep breath and began to sing

**Dead is the new alive **

**Despair's the new survival **

**A pointless point of view **

**Dead is the new alive **

**Despair's the new survival**

**A pointless point of view**

**Give in give in give in give in **

**You play the game **

**You never win **

**Give in give in give in give in **

**You play the game **

**You never win **

**So take me now or take me never**

**Choose your fate **

**How else can we survive **

**Dead is the new alive **

**So say goodbye or say forever **

**Choose your fate **

**How else can we survive **

**Dead is the new alive **

**Dead is the new alive **

**Despair's the new survival **

**A pointless point of view **

**Dead is the new alive **

**Despair's the new survival **

**A pointless point of view **

**Give in give in give in give in **

**You play the game **

**You never win **

**Give in give in give in give in**

**You play the game **

**You never win **

**So take me now or take me never **

**Choose your fate **

**How else can we survive **

**Dead is the new alive **

**So say goodbye or say forever **

**Choose your fate **

**How else can we survive **

**Dead is the new alive **

**What is a day Without a blessed night **

**And what is peace Without a blessed fight **

**What is a day Without a blessed night **

**And what is peace Without a blessed, blessed, blessed fight **

**A quick taste of the poison **

**A quick twist of the knife **

**When the obsession with death, the obsession with death Becomes a way of life **

**So take me now or take me never **

**Choose your fate **

**How else can we survive **

**Dead is the new alive **

**So say goodbye or say forever **

**Choose your fate **

**How else can we survive **

**Dead is the new alive **

**A quick taste of the poison **

**A quick twist of the knife **

**When the obsession with death, the obsession with death Becomes a way of life **

**Dead is the new alive**

** Alive, alive, alive **

**Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh**

**Dead is the new alive **

**Alive, alive, alive **

**Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh**

**Dead is the new alive**

**PLEASE REVIEW! SONG "DEAD IS THE NEW ALIVE" BY EMILIE AUTUMN. FORGIVE MEEEEE.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I DONT OWN GLEE OR DO I? I DONT. PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW!**

We applaused until our hands were raw and bloody. Or at least that's what it felt was really really talented. I wonder why she doesn't get more solos.

"Pretty good. For a back round singer" Rachel sneered. Oh yeah that's why. Rachel was just an arrogant, selfish, dwarfish bitch. But she was talented. I often wonder what Finn sees in her. Then again he isn't very bright. Tina looked down.

"I liked it" Said a voice. A male voice. A high male voice. I turned my head and saw the fashionable, lovable, diva we all love in the door way.

"Kurt" Mercedes shouted and grabbed him into a huge bear hug.

"I'm glad to see you to Mercedes, but your cutting of my oxygen" He gasped. Instead of letting go the rest of us joined in. He was a strange purple color before we let go. We went back to our seats. Kurt took his seat next to Mercedes.

"What are you doing here?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Well, while Dalton had a great academic program, a zero tolerence policy, glee club, and people. Thus making it superior to McKinley High in every way..." He started.

"Get on with it" Puck snapped. Kurt glared at him.

"Anyways despite all that I realized that I missed all of you, so I transfered back despite my better judgement and the death threat from Karofsky." He said

"That's sweet" Quinn said.

"Well welcome back Kurt. For this week we are sing gothic style music that expresses the dark more painful side of life." Mr. Schue said.

I sucked in a deep breath. When I regained consciousness I stumbled into my room and flopped on my bed and thought about the darkest thing about my life. My mother. Father said that she left us when I was four and said she never wanted me. For a long time I bellived him until one day he came home really drunk and told me the truth. There was a song that expressed my pain.

"Mr Schue could I sing my song" I asked. He nodded. The whole club stared at me.

"Umm...if you know what I'm singing about then you should know it's all true." I said. I drew in a deep breath and sang.

**There was a barber and his wife,  
And he was beautiful  
A proper artist with a knife,  
But they transported him for life.  
And he was beautiful...**

**He had this wife, y'see,**  
**Pretty little thing,**  
**Silly little nit,**  
**Had her chance for the moon on a string.**  
**Poor thing.**  
**Poor thing.**  
**There was this judge, y'see,**  
**Wanted her like mad,**  
**Every day he sent her a flower,**  
**But did she come down from her tower,**  
**Poor thing,**  
**Ah, but there was worse yet to come, poor thing...**

**Well, Beadle calls on her all polite,  
Poor thing,  
Poor thing!  
The judge, he tells her is all contrite,  
He blames himself for her dreadful plight,  
She must come straight to his house tonight,  
Poor thing,  
Poor thing!**

**Of course when she goes there, poor thing, poor thing,**  
**They're having this ball all in masks!**  
**There's no one she knows there, poor dear, poor thing!**  
**She wanders tormented and drinks, poor thing!**  
**The judge has repented, she thinks, poor thing!**  
**Oh, where is Judge Turpin,' she asks...**  
**He was there alright,**  
**Only not so contrite!**

**She wasn't no match for such craft, y'see,**  
**And everyone thought it so droll.**  
**They figured she had to be daft, y'see,**  
**So all of them stood there and laughed, y'see!**  
**Poor soul!**  
**Poor thing!**

I stopped singing at looked at everyones faces. Quinn was teary eyed, Mike, Finn, Artie, and even Puck tried in vain to surpress tears, Kurt and Mercedes held each other protectivly, Brittney and Santana copied the motion, Rachel stared at m opened mouth, Tina let her tears flow freely. I dont know who did but I felt every one in a group rap there arms around me. Someone touched one of my welts and I hissed lowly in pain. The hand moved away.

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I DONT OWN GLEE. PLEASE REVIEW**

It was...comforting to know the glee clubbers...cared. I was still alone inside. Dead inside. So, so dead.

"All right everyone leave. Glee dismissed" Mr. Schue said. His voice sounded urgent and rushed. The gleeks still refused to let me go. Thier hands were securely placed around my body.

"NOW" He demanded. One after another hands reluctantly let go of me. They grabbed thier things and tossed me a look of pure pity before leaving the chior room. Mr. Schue looked at me with huge eyes.

"Sam are you okay" He asked. I really didn't know. I mean my father had my mother's husband deported to Cuba, he died of suspicious circumstances on the way there, my mother mourned him as my father tried to get her to love her. He invited my mother to a "gathering", got her drunk, raped her while everyone watched, she got pregnant and died when I was four. Or at that is what Father said as he beat me three years ago.

"I-I'm fine" I stuttered insurely.

"Are you sure, I mean I can take you to Mrs. Pillsbury" He said. I just shook my head.

"Mr. Schue I've got this under control and I don't need anyone to help" I said before exiting the chior room before he could say anything else. Unfortunaly Finn, Mike, Kurt, Puck, and Artie waiting for me. God I'm going to be so late.

"Sam are you okay" Mike asked. I mentally sighed. I really didn't need this right now, but nodded anyways.

"You know you can tell us anything dude" Finn said. Again mental sigh. And again another nod.

"Are you sure" Artie asked.

"Oh my god. Stop pestering me and leave me alone." I shouted at them. And once again I walked away and into the cold frigid air. Why do these things keep happing to me? I kepted asking myself for the whole mile walk home.

I hoped. No prayed Father was in a forgiving mood. I knew he would be home so I was definatly getting beaten today. Not like I already do. Come to think of it I had no idea what my father even does for a living.

I slowly turned the key in the lock and slowly entered my torture house. Father sat cross legged on a chair slipping red wine. He looked at me coldly.

"My room. NOW" He said. I gulped. I had only been in his room twice. The first time is when mom died or murdered by my father when I was four. I got some nasty scars and a few broken bones. He told the doctors I fell out of a tree. The second time is when I broke nearly every plate we had. I was passed out from pain for nearly a week. I'm not even sure that's possible.

I walked into his room. Father got on all fours and took out a large black box. I took off my shirt and my pants. I grabbed a large steel rod and braced myself for impact. The first strike came across my back. It was father's favorite toy. A old whip that a co worker gave him. Then it came across my knee. I hissed in pain. It's going to be a long night. THen another came on my back reopening old scars. Another and Another came down on my body. Crimsion blood flowing down my body. I just wanted it to end. I just wanted my father to love my and to not punish me so severly. I needed it though. I wanted it.

**(LATER)**

Stumbled around Lima Ohio, my entire body felt like it was burning from the inside out. Everything was bloody red. I had no idea where I was. I saw a fimilar outline and moved towards it. I stumbled to the fromt porch and rang the doorbell. The door opened and I passed out, landing on the figure.

**(M.P MYSTERY PERSON)**

The last thing I expected to find was a bleeding Sam pass out on me when I opened the door. I was gratful my parents were on a romantic date. I crawled out from under Sam, my clothes stained red. Great. I was also grateful that my house only has one floor, so I managed to drag Sam to my room,clean and wrap his injuries, and clean the blood that spilled on the floor. I was having a panick attack the entire time. Should I call the police? His parents? I just didn't know.

After cleaning I sat next to him all night making sure he was alive. After hours sam began to waked up. His eyes fluttered open and looked at me.

"My angel" He said. I gave him a small smile.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
